My Siblings
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Holy Roman Empire still watches over not only his beloved Italy but his younger siblings as well. The younger twins Ludwig and Lili. NOT a HRE is Germany story.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I finally got inspiration for a new oneshot.**

**This time I am not following the HRE=Germany theory.**

**Nope instead I am going with Germany is HRE's younger brother.**

**Along with their sister Liechtenstein.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Holy Roman Empire still watches over not only his beloved Italy but his younger siblings as well.

Neither remember him anymore, as more time passes days of childhoods fade away more and more, but he will always remember them.

Germany and Liechtenstein. His younger brother and sister.

Delicate and loyal Lili. The fighter and protector Ludwig.

Twins though no one knew that.

It had been a surprise to find them. He had been wary in taking them in, they were his siblings after all, but his experience of being the elder brother to Gilbert made him slightly wary in becoming an older sibling once more.

Yet they were as different from Gilbert as night and day, not that he didn't love Gilbert but that boy was way too…something.

Gilbert had been rather neutral to the new pair of siblings. He basically ignored them and didn't want to remember that they were there.

Until one day when Holy Roman Empire had a request of him.

"You want me to what?" Gilbert asked.

Roma sighed at having to repeat himself again. "I said that incase something happens to me I want you to take care of them."

"Fuck no."

"Why not Gilbert?" Roma asked agitated. He now thankfully towered over Gilbert when his growth spurt had hit him. Instead of now having the appearance of a child he now bore the appearance of an older teen.

"Why the hell should I be settled with a pair of kids!" Gilbert nearly screeched.

Romas eyes narrowed. "I'm not quite sure Teutonic Knight. Maybe because they are your younger siblings as well. Maybe because I want to know they will be taken care of if something happens to me. Maybe because I am your superior and you live in my house. Or just maybe because I am your older brother and you will listen to me."

Gilbert gritted his teeth audibly.

"No."

Roma stared at him for a moment before sighing and turning around to where the kids were sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"Fine." he said. "I will leave them to Austria then. I am sure that he will raise them right."

Roma could almost see from the corner of his eyes Gilberts eyes widening at what he just said. He smiled inwardly. He got him now.

"Fine." he spat. "I'll take the brats. But only because no one of my blood will become anything like that damn aristocrat."

Roma decided not to say that he himself had been raised by 'that damn aristocrat'.

Only it didn't work like that. The other countries that he had obtained into his land broke away once he had fallen. True to his word Gilbert took in Ludwig to raise him.

But not Lili.

For reasons unknown he despised Lili and wanted to have nothing to do with the girl even if it had been his elder brothers last wish.

Maybe it was because it had been his elder brothers last wish.

Thankfully she would be taken care of and then later adopted by their cousin Switzerland. She was such a fragile little girl. Neutrality was what was best for her.

Holy Roman Empire remembers those days. When Ludwig and Lili had called him older brother and looked to him for comfort and protection.

He cherished those days.

And now they are all grown up.

Roma smiled at his younger siblings sadly.

They never remembered him.

They never remembered that they were the other siblings.

Germany thought Liechtenstein was a cousin just as Austria or Switzerland was. What pained him was that even though Gilbert knew the truth he choose not to say a single word.

Ludwig and Lili.

Fraternal twin siblings. Though there were some similarities not enough to be called identical twins.

And sadly they will never know the truth.

**I…might write more on this. Don't really know but I might.**

**I wasn't sure about the ending, still kinda don't like it but it's the best I can do for now.**

**First for writing HRE not being Germany, feels kinda weird. Oh well. I kinda want to try different types.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
